Guy Love
by Mars1040
Summary: When the gang goes to a Karaoke Bar, Cory decides to sing a song to show just what Shawn means to him. NON-SLASH


A/N: This was written back in August, and I just decided to put it up now. The song is originally from Scrubs but the version I'm using here is the Blanks' cover. Go check it out on YouTube or something.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Guy Love

Cory, Shawn, Topanga and Eric were sitting in a Karaoke Bar in Manhattan, taking a break from their now face-paced life. "Thank you guys so much for planning this," Topanga said, "It's nice to have a break."

"Tell me about it," Eric agreed, taking a sip of his drink.

"Say Eric," Cory began, "How did that audition for the new Batman show go?"

He scoffed, "They gave the part to some guy named Will Fri-something."

"That sucks," Shawn told him apologetically.

"Aw, that show's gonna suck anyway, I mean, Future Batman, it'll never catch on."

"So guys," Topanga spoke up, changing the subject, "Why'd you decide to go to a Karaoke Bar?"

"Well Topanga, I decided to do something to show appreciation for someone who, in my opinion, has been very under-appreciated," Cory explained.

"Hoo boy," Eric suddenly became uncomfortable and shifted in his seat.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen," The bar's hostess was on stage in the front of the bar, "We're about to turn on the karaoke machine and our first singers are Cory Matthews and Shawn Hunter."

Upon hearing his name, Shawn's eyes widened, "Cory, no."

"Come on Shawn, what have you got to lose?" Cory stood up and pulled Shawn towards the stage.

"Hoo boy," Topanga covered her face with her hand as soon as the two boys were on stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Cory greeted the audience, "I'm Cory Mathews, this is my best friend, Shawn Hunter," Shawn nodded to the audience while shifting uncomfortably. "And sitting over there is my wife, Topanga and my brother, Eric" he pointed to the table Eric and Topanga were sitting. Topanga had been covering her face while Eric looked away. "I'm about to sing a song for someone that's near and dear to my heart."

"Cory, please don't do this," Shawn quietly pleaded.

His pleas were ignored as the music started and Cory started singing,

_"Let's face the facts about me and you,  
A love unspecified.  
Though I'm proud to hug, and muss your hair,  
The crowd will bug at us and stare."_

Shawn sighed dejectedly and sung the next verse,

_"I feel exactly those feelings too,  
And that's why I keep them inside.  
'Cause a guy's got to disguise his pain,  
And sometimes it's easier to hide..."_

Cory passionately joined in,

_"Than explain our  
Guy love,  
That's all it is,  
Guy love,  
He's mine, I'm his,  
There's nothing gay about it in our eyes."_

Shawn turned to Cory and went solo,

_"You ask me 'bout this thing we share..."_

Cory turned to him and sung his own line,

_"And he tenderly replies…"_

The two turned to their audience,

_"It's guy love  
Between two guys."_

Shawn started up singing again, putting more feeling into it,

_"You're welcome to appall on my beer or my smoke."_

Cory sang the next line,

_"'Cause I would never care if our spit was combined!"_

Shawn placed his hand on Cory's shoulder,

"_I'd give you my shirt off my back if you're broke."_

Cory did the same thing and put more feeling into his next line,

_"So go ahead and put your tender lips to mine!"_

Upon realizing what he had said, Cory backed away a bit and said to the audience, "My…beer that is."

He turned back to Shawn,

_"But, there's no need to clarify."_

Shawn began to chuckle,

_"Oh no?"_

Cory put his hand back on Shawn's shoulder,

_"Just let it grow more and more each day.  
It's like I married my best friend..."_

Shawn brought his fist up to make himself seem tough,

_"But in a totally manly way!"_

They turned to each other and sung together with more feeling than the rest of the song,

_"Let's go!  
Our guy love,  
Can't be denied,  
I'd shove the world aside  
To stand by you through whatever may arise."_

Cory sat down on the edge of the stage.

_"I'll be there to care through all the lows."_

Shawn picked him back up,

_"I'll be there to share the highs."_

The two sang together again,

_"It's guy love,  
Between two guys."_

The music slowed down and Cory turned to Shawn with a serious look on his face,

_"And when I say,  
'I've got your back'  
It's not what it implies."_

Shawn nodded and the two sang the last few lines,

_"It's guy love  
Between  
Two  
Guys…"_

When the song finished the bar erupted in applause. The two best friends turned to each other. Cory stuck out his hand, but Shawn pushed it away, "No hands." The two moved into a man-hug.

Topanga sighed while looking on, "Well, I married that."

She turned to Eric and saw that he was moved to tears, "That was so beautiful! I miss Jack! And Rachel! Rachel, I still love you!" He put his head down on the table and cried.

Topanga rubbed his back in comfort, "It's okay Eric."

"No it's not!" He told her, his voice muffled.

"Okay, thank you Cory and Shawn," the hostess said once the two were off stage, "Now up next is Eric Matthews."

"Okay, I'm over it," Eric sprung up, all evidence of his previous mood miraculously disappeared off his face, "It's time to meet my public." He stood up and started his stride towards the stage.

"We'd better get ready to go," Shawn said once he and Cory returned to the table, "Eric said he was going to sing 'I'm Too Sexy' and he's probably gonna start stripping."

As soon as he finished his sentence, Eric began singing and promptly unbuttoning his shirt,

_"I'm too sexy for my love,  
Too sexy for my love,  
Love's going to leave me."_

"Yeah, okay," Cory turned to find one of the waiters, "Check please!"

* * *

Five minutes later, Cory, Shawn and Topanga stood outside, waiting for Eric to be kicked out. He was pushed out the door by the hostess, "This is a karaoke bar, not a strip club Mr. Mathews!" She turned to see if anyone was watching from inside. "Call me!" She made the phone gesture and returned to work.

"Well tonight wasn't a total loss," Eric pulled out a post-it, "I got a phone number."

"Yeah and we got kicked out of a bar," Shawn reminded him.

"You know what Shawn," Cory put his arms around him and Topanga, "We're in New York City on a Friday night, there must be something for four young fun-loving people to do." With that, the four of them walk the streets of Manhattan in hopes of finding something fun to do.


End file.
